Stitch meets the Pelekais
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: We saw Stitch "die" for a few moments, what happened while he was "dead" and what happened after the Leroy and Stitch Movie. Here's one interpretation. Lilo/Stitch and Angel/Reuben.


Sorry about before, I finally got told off about the script format, so here's a repost of the story in story format, if anything's wrong, please PM me about it.

Okay here we go.

Stitch Meets the Pelekais.

(Story Begin)

Stitch was fading in and out; he knew his time had come. He looked outside the chamber to see Lilo.

"Please be okay," Lilo said. She placed her hand on the glass casing. He reached up and placed his hand on hers through the glass.

"Stitch sorry," he said as his hand fell and he felt his breath leave him. He closed his eyes as he breathes his last. He then saw a white light.

(Scene Change)

Stitch opened his eyes to see two people standing in front of him.

"So, you are the one called Stitch, correct?" asked the woman. Stitch just nodded, confused as to what was happening.

"We are Lilo and Nani's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Pelekai," said the man as he held out his hand.

Stitch shook it as he said, "I am very honored to meet you. Lilo and Nani are great girls and you should be proud of them."

"We are, but we are proud of you as well. You have helped our family recovered from being broken beyond repair," said Mrs. Pelekai. She knew for a fact that Stitch needed to go back, otherwise all he had done for the Pelekai family would be for naught.

Mr. Pelekai continued, "We are thankful that you have been there for our daughters, especially Lilo."

"Lilo is special to me. I would do anything to protect her," responded Stitch.

A voice came from all around them, "Stitch, I'm so sorry. I kept saying how much I needed you, but I didn't realize how much you needed me more. You're my ohana, Stitch, and I'll always love you." It sounded like Lilo's.

Mrs. Pelekai smiled and said, "We know you would protect her with your life and it looks like she wants you back. We would be honored if you would continue to look after Lilo."

"Stitch promise to look after Lilo as long as I can," Stitch promised the Pelekais.

Mr. Pelekai spoke the last words before Stitch woke up, "We will be watching, so be sure to hold to that promise."

(Scene Change)

Stitch woke up and placed his hand on Lilo's, saying, "Stitch not bad, Stitch FLUFFY!!"

Lilo screamed surprised, "STITCH!!" and hugged Stitch with all her love.

(Time Change)

Stitch kept his promise, mostly. Angel was the exception for a little while, but Stitch soon realized that he belonged with Lilo instead of Angel(Leroy and Stitch Movie). Angel understood after Stitch explained what happened and how Lilo saved him. She and Reuben began dating the next week. Stitch confronted Lilo after talking things through with Angel.

(Scene Change)

Stitch approached Lilo, "Lilo, we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked.

" About us."

Lilo blushed a little, "Okay, talk."

Stitch began, "When you saved me from death, there was a moment that I actually DID die. There I met your parents."

"You met my PARENTS!?" exclaimed Lilo.

"Yes, they told me they were proud of you and Nani. They loved you and want you to live happy lives."

"I'm so glad that they're proud of Nani and me."

"They also asked something of me."

"What's that?" asked Lilo.

"They ask Stitch to look after and protect Lilo. I promised to protect you as long as I can, but I haven't been there for you when I needed to be and I'm sorry," said Stitch.

Lilo responded, "Its okay, Stitch. I understand. You and Angel are good for each other and it's natural that you would want to spend time with the one you love."

"But I haven't. I've spent too much time _away_ from the one I love, the one who I owe more than anything to, because she saved me many times," countered Stitch.

Lilo was blushing, while wondering who it is that Stitch is talking about, considering that description fit her. She finally asked, "Who's that?

Stitch answered, "You, Lilo. I've never thanked you enough for saving me from myself and from dying. I've taken you for granted and I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry Lilo. I love you.

Lilo gasped. He loved her. Stitch loved Lilo just like Lilo loved Stitch. She couldn't help but shout, "I love you too, Stitch." She hugged him with even more love than ever before. Stitch hugged her back, looking up into the stars and seeing two of them twinkle.

Stitch heard Mrs. Pelekai say, "We're always watching," followed by Mr. Pelekai, "So take care of our daughter, Stitch."

"I will." Stitch responded.

Lilo didn't hear this; she was too wrapped up in Stitch's embrace to listen to anything. Stitch pulled back a little. "Stitch?" she questioned.

Stitch answered, "Lilo, I love you for now and ever more," then he kissed Lilo and she felt that NOTHING could compare to this moment. Stitch loved her and she loved him, there was nothing else to add.

(Story End)

Well, what do you think? I hope I got everything down pat.

As for the parent names, they weren't given (in what I had searched in), so I left it like this so you can choose your own names for them.

Please send reviews, I'll put up my other fics again in story format soon enough.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
